


Revel Paint.

by skeletonwrites



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonwrites/pseuds/skeletonwrites
Summary: Jude asks for Cardan’s help before a revel.





	Revel Paint.

It was to be the revel that welcomed Jude Duarte Greenbriar, Queen of Elfhame, home. It was a revel that was a long time coming, a revel that Cardan had been itching to throw since the moment they had taken their vows. And then he had utterly blown away his chances of throwing her that revel with the exile, with how fiercely she had hated him, until recently, when he confessed his love, when she seemed to accept a truce. A truce that had ended up with them tumbling in his bed – their bed – and Cardan was, for once in his existence, happy.

“Cardan?” Jude’s voice was near a growl, and he had half a mind to ask what he did wrong, but he moved from the closet, buttoning the billowing sleeves of his shirt as his wrists. He approached her where she sat, at the vanity, a sea of cosmetics before her. Cardan had a sharp intake of breath when he beheld her in the mirror, the way her hair was let down in soft curls that flowed beyond her shoulders. Atop her head a crown of raw crystal sat, which was the part that had him almost needing to check for his own pulse. Jude Duarte Greenbriar was wearing one of her crowns for the first time. He said her full name again in his head, Jude Duarte Greenbriar. It made his heart ache in the most positive of ways. He bent down to brush a kiss to her shoulder.

“Yes, my queen?”

“I want…I don’t know how,” she said, a frown encroaching her lips. It took him a moment to realize that she meant the cosmetics. Jude wanted to wear makeup, and she was asking him for help. It was impossible to stop the grin that spread wide across his lips as he straddled the bench, tugging on her legs until she did the same, facing him.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed, the smile still tugging at his lips. She did as she was told, a miracle in itself if he was being honest, and let out a small sigh. Cardan leaned forward, brushing his lips against her eyelids before he sat back, picking up the kohl and smudging it along her upper lashes, then underneath. He smudged it all carefully with his fingers until he was satisfied, then took gold flake and tapped them onto the center of her lid, her inner corner. “Open,” he breathed, his heart clenching at how much more intense her gaze now was, smudged with black. He lifted a red tin that had a block of black substance in it, and rubbed a tiny brush around in it before brushing it onto her lashes. It immediately lengthened them, thickened them, and gave her eyes a sultry demeanor that had Cardan breathless. On his fingertips, he tapped gold flakes along her cheekbones, then added the smallest hints of glitter.

“You know,” Jude said, as he lifted a red lip paint and brush, ready to paint her lips the color of blood, “there are stores that carry a lot of this in the mortal world.”

“Is that so?”

“Perhaps I can take you sometime,” she offered, her voice small. Cardan’s lips tugged up into another grin as he painted her mouth, her full lips becoming more sensual. He couldn’t wait until later, when the red from her mouth would stain his body.

“I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lil Drabble! Find more content on
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://Www.highqueenofelfhame.tumblr.com)


End file.
